


Like Father, Like Daughter

by lildarkone



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, post 2.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: They leave in a few days and Cass goes to say goodbye to her father. She has never questioned living her life like him, but will she end up dying like him?





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Was having major feels when they were all getting ready to leave and wondered what Cass, the one who seems to have so few connections left, would do.

“In a couple days I’ll be up there,” Cass breathed, her shoulder leaning against the stone and metal Columbarium, tilting her head back to look at the pale disk of moon visible in the early morning sky. “A Charke. On the moon! Closest we probably ever got was Great Uncle Booker whenever he dipped into his ‘special’ moonshine. And of all people me? Could barely get a C on my math and science, now I’m gonna be an astronaut. Or cosmonaut,” She said in a bad russian accent. “As Kostchie called us. You would have liked him dad, hell I think you would have liked everyone. You know Oya ‘course. She’s still keeping me outta trouble. Feel bad, cuz it seems like it’s a full time job for her sometimes,” She chuckled, thinking of all the scraps she’d gotten into and her friend had helped her out of.

“We’re taking an honest to god rocket ship. Lacy, oh Lacy is amazing Dad,” Cass said, smiling widely as she thought of her young friend. “Give them a bit of wire and scrap and they could probably take over the world. But they got such a good heart. All they want is to keep all of us safe.” She slid down and leaned her back against the structure, feeling the metal plates and rivets dig into her shoulders. “I wish you could meet all of them. Anton, who ain’t bad for a corporate guy, Hopps, she coulda given you a run for your money when it comes to cards. She’s really, __really__  good, Luma,” Cass trailed off, thinking of the blonde shifter, heat suffusing her cheeks as her mind turned to a week ago when they were on the roof the museum.

The lights of the city below them shining like an ocean of lights, the stars and fireworks high up above…Luma leaning close, looking gorgeous in her outfit, her lips pressing against Cass’s in one of the sweetest kisses Cass had ever experienced. True she didn’t have much to compare it to, but she couldn’t image anything being more perfect. “I think, hope, you would have liked Luma. She makes me really happy, ya know? Kinda felt like when I jumped across those two transports. It was scary and amazing and…I felt like I was on top of the world.” Tears burned the back of her eyes. “I wish you were here to meet them. I just wish you were here.”

It had been nearly ten years since her dad had died, an industrial accident in the building he and his team had been working on. One of the biggest things that got her is that it had been such a normal day. Started off normal, getting up, kissing her parents bye as she ran to meet Oya to get to school, then running to the site afterwards to wait for her dad.

It had been so normal…until it wasn’t.

-=-

Cass ran to the massive site near the edge of Corporate LA, a piece of paper slightly crumpled in her hands as her boots, just a size too big, ate up the concrete. She was excited to show her dad that she’d finally passed her stupid math test after her stupid teacher made her take it for the third stupid time. A large C was circled on the top of the page and she could already picture her dad’s reaction, pride. Her mother would probably be irked, stating Cass was smart enough to figure this out, she just needed to apply herself more, but it was so __boring__ just sitting in class when she just wanted to be out doing something, like helping her dad and his crew on their jobs.

For as long as she could remember all she wanted was to graduate so she could join her dad’s crew. Again, her mom wanted her to go to college, not become another construction grunt, to go out and make something of herself. But Cass didn’t want to, she thought it was one of the best things to make something from nothing, to give people places to work and live and create. Taking run down sections of the city still struggling from flooding and making it livable again. Her family had had a hand in building this city since before C-Day and she felt pride in that fact.

“Hey Cass! Good to see you,” Tony the head security guard waved at her and they started to walk toward the temp building that acted as an office for the crew. Inside she moved immediately over to her dad’s desk, taking in the stacks of blueprints and coffee cups and pictures. She put her math test on the desk and her backpack on the ground next to her. “Finally passed the test, huh? Good job,” He said, clapping a hand on her shoulder before handing her the walkie talkie from his hip. “They should be cleaning up now. They’re finishing up the top level today. Why don’t you call on up?”

“Thanks,” She said, taking it and sending out a short series of dots and dashes.

-.. .- -..

It had been something he had taught her early on when he saw her always fidgeting. It helped her focus and they always tried to see how long they could keep a conversation going.

“Hey Cassie,” Her dad’s voice boomed over the small speaker. “We’re just cleaning up right now. You have a good day at school?”

“Yeah. Hey I’ve got something I want to show ya when you get down here.”

“Can’t wait to see it. We’ll be down in just a bit. Love you.”

“Love you too,” She said, signing off and handing the device back to Tony who left her to continue his circuit of the site. Reluctantly she grabbed her backpack and decided to get a start on homework so maybe her mom wouldn’t be too irked.

She was just getting into the book for English class when she felt teh first rumble. At first her instinct was to run for a doorway, having lived in LA for so long it was second nature, but it felt different. She looked out the window and saw people running and heard muffled shouting. Tossing down the pencil in her hands she races outside to chaos. This wasn’t an earthquake, but a disaster was taking place three stories above. Bits of cable and girders were falling, striking the ground with such force they embedded themselves in the gravel and dirt. A siren was going off somewhere close, just drowning out the screams. People were running back and forth and Cass immediately followed. She took off towards the building, only one thought in her mind.

“Dad!”

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her back. She tried to fight, arms swinging and feet kicking, but it was no use. She could only watch helplessly as the top two stories of the five story building crumbled and fell.

-=-

The sound of a child’s shriek pulled her from the past and she blinked, drawing in a deep breath as she could almost taste the tang of metal and dirt on the back of her tongue. She took a deep swig of the whiskey next to her, trying to ignore the tremor in her hand. The alcohol didn’t effect her like it did before, but the taste and the burn were familiar and comforting. It had taken quite a bit of time to dig people out, but there hadn’t been as many casualties, thanks to her dad.

From what survivors had said he had shouted and hit the emergency button on the walkie talkies, allowing just that quick second for people to run. But that split second had caused him to not see the cable shake loose and come at him, striking him in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground hundreds of feet below.

He had died instantly.

He had died a hero.

There were times she wishes he would have just run and saved himself, but she knew he would never do that. He always looked for a way to help. It was one of the biggest things he inherited from him. Like father, like daughter is one of the most common things she had been told growing up, mostly from her mother. When she was younger it was said with fondness. When she got older, when fights became more prevalent in life, when she became an activist, much like her father had been when he was younger, it became more a curse then a praise. But no matter the reason, she took it with pride. Tried every day to live up to that and make him proud.

A small part of her wondered if she was going to die the same way. He died a hero, saving others. Was that going to happen to her? There wasn’t any hesitation, she would lay down her life for any of her friends and would do whatever she could to make sure Oya and Luma didn’t have to sacrifice their lives. She would make sure Lacy got to come back to their dads, that Anton and Hopps came back to their parents…

“Look out for me, will ya dad? If it means they get to survive I’ll take any of the lumps, but…I kinda wanna be around to enjoy the saving the earth part of the plan.”

A soft bleep on her communicator pulled her attention and she saw Oya's name flash on screen. Wiping her eyes she took a breath and connected. “Hey Oya.”

“Hey,” Oya said, softening when she saw the slight redness in her friend’s eyes. “We’re heading out right now. You good to go?”

Cass stood and nodded, brushing off her jeans. “Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“Just sayin’ bye to dad.” Understanding crossed Oya’s warm brown eyes and she nodded.

“Do you need a bit more time?”

“No. I said what I needed to. Let’s go.”

“Tell Cass we’ll be there in a few minutes,” Luma’s voice came over the comm and an involuntary smile came over Cass’s lips. Oya grinned when she saw it.

“Well be there in a sec. Hang tight okay?” Cass signed off and took a breath, willing her emotions back under control as she turned back to look at the plaque that was bolted to the face of the wall.

_Castiel Charke_

_August 5 th, 2057-November 21st, 2109_

_Son, Husband, Father_

_You left your mark on the world_

_And all the hearts you touched._

“Love you dad. See you later.”

And she walked away, tossing the nearly empty bottle into a nearby trashcan and walking out of the cemetery. She was her father’s daughter and she was going to fight for everyone and make sure all of them got to be around to enjoy a world without the threat of Fletcher. But she was going to try and fight like hell to be right there with them.


End file.
